parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 28 - Samson Learns A Lesson - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-eighth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Samson as James * Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt * Anthony as Edward * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Coaches as Themselves * Archie as Thomas * Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel * Craig as Gordon (Mentioned) * James' Crew as Themselves * Various Passengers as Themselves * Bowser Koopa as Jeremiah Jobling (The man with the bootlace) Transcript *Narrator: Samson was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor, but he still had a lot to learn. *Emmet: You're a special mixed traffic engine. You can pull coaches or frieght cars quite easily, But you two must learn by your mistakes. *Narrator: Samson knew what Emmet meant. He could well remember that dreadful accident on his first day. *Anthony: Be careful with the coaches, Samson. *Narrator: Said Kind Little Anthony. *Anthony: They don't like being bumped. *Narrator: Everyone came to admire Samson. *Samson: I'm really a splendid engine. *Narrator: He thought and suddenly let off steam... and a shower of water fell on Sir Emmet's nice new top hat. Just then the conductor blew his whistle and Samson thought they had better go. *Samson: Go on! Go on! *Anthony: Don't push! Don't push! *The coaches were grumbling too. *The Coaches: Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast! *Narrator: But Samson didn't listen. *Narrator: When at last, they stopped at the next station, two coaches were beyond the platform. They had to go back the let the passengers out, No one seem to know about Sir Emmet's new hat so Samson felt happier. Presently, they came to the station where Archie was waiting with his two coaches. *Archie: Hello, Samson! Feeling better? That's right. *(whistle blows) *Archie: Oh, That's my conductor's whistle, I must go, I don't know what Sir Emmet Hatt would do without me run this branchline. *Narrator: And he puffed off importantly. Anthony and Samson passed the field where Samson had had his accident, The fence was mended and the cows were back again. They ended their journey and rested before setting off for home, Samson was still wondering what Sir Emmet would have to say about his new hat. Next morning, he spoke severly to Samson. *Emmet: If you can't behave, I shall take away you black coat and have you painted white. *Narrator: Samson didn't like that at all. He was very ruff at the grumbling coaches as he brought them to the platform. *Samson: Don't talk! Come on! *Narrator: He called to them. *Samson: Craig never has to fetch his own coaches... *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Samson: ...and he's only painted blue. To make Samson even more cross. This time no one came near him, *Samson: I'll show them. *Narrator: He thought. *Samson: They think Craig is the only engine who can pull coaches, Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Choaches: You're going too fast! You're going too fast! *Narrator: Cried the coaches. James laughed and tried to go faster, But the coaches wouldn't let him. *Coaches: We're going to stop! We're going to stop! *Samson: What's the matter? *Narrator: Samson asked his driver. *Driver: The brakes are on, Leak in the pipes most likely, You banged the coaches enough to make a leak of anything. *Conductor: How do we mend it? *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Driver: We'll do it with newpaper and bootlace *Conductor: But where's the bootlace coming from? *Narrator: Asked the conductor. *James' driver: Ask the passengers. *Conductor: You have a leather bootlace there, Sir. *Narrator: Said the conductor to a smartly dressed man. *Conductor: Please give it to me. *Jeremiah Jobling: I won't! *Narrator: Said the man. *Conductor: Then I'm afraid the train will just stop where it is. *Narrator: The passengers all said what a bad railway it was. Then they told the man how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last, he handed his laces over. The driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole on the brakepipe and Samson was able to pull the train. But he was a sadder and wiser Samson and took care never to bump coaches again. Category:UbiSoftFan94